Tabla Inglesa
by Harime-Inufan
Summary: Serie de situaciones en honor al cumpleaños del Anglo-sajon.


Bien, para empezar este es un pequeño reto inpuesto por cierta amiga que espero este leyendo esto, se trata de escribir 10 caracteristicas del País y escoger 6 al asar, de las cuales salieron estas. Quiero dedicarselo a mi querido Anglosajon que cumple años mañana 23/04/2011. Le hise una serie de descargas especial, que incluye videos, canciones, etc. si quieren descargarlas el link esta en mi perfil, sin mas que decir ¡a leer!

Nombre: Tabla Inglesa

Pareja/Personajes: Inglaterra/Arthur Kirkland

Serie: Axis Powers Hetalia

* * *

><p>Tabla Inglesa<p>

Ubicación

_**"Inglaterra**__ (en inglés, England) es uno de los cuatro países constituyentes del Reino Unido. Su territorio está formado geográficamente por la parte sur y central de Gran Bretaña, isla que comparte junto a Escocia y Gales, y cerca de 100 islas más pequeñas como las Islas Sorlingas y la Isla de Wight."_

En una pequeña casa ubicada a las afueras de Londres, se encontraba el Representante del Reino Unido preparando una de sus tipidas comidas, Scones.

Estaba solo, relajado, en verdad, disfrutaba de esos momentos de convivencia con su persona, sin embargo el gusto no le duro mucho.

-¡Conejo!, ¿Donde estas?- al oir ese grito su cara mostro una exprecion de Frustacion y irritacion, asomo su cara solo para encontrarse con sus hermanos, que eran los que causaban el alboroto.

-Will ¿Que nunca aprenderas a tocar la puerta?

-Tranquilo Arthur, nosotros que venimos a visitarte para que no estes como un viejo, solitario y ¿asi nos pagas?

-Te recuerdo que eres mayor que yo hermano

-Pero yo no estoy tan amargado

-¡¿Que!

-Ah! ya empezaron a pelear-, suspiro Gales al ver a sus Hermanos.

Nombre

_El término England deriva del inglés antiguo Engla land que significa «tierra de los anglos». Los anglos, que provenían de la península de Anglia la cual sobresale hacia la bahía de Kiel en el mar Báltico, fueron una de las tribus germánicas que se establecieron en Gran Bretaña durante la Alta Edad Media. De acuerdo al Oxford English Dictionary la primera vez que se usó el término England para referirse a la parte sur de la isla de Gran Bretaña ocurrió en el año 897, y su escritura actual fue usada por primera vez en 1538._

-Ne, ne, England?

-Ah, ¿que pasa América?- Un pequeño niño con apariencia de tan solo 6 años se empeñaba en capturar la atencion del Ingles.

-¿De donde viene tu nombre?-

Se quedo mirando al pequeño con una ceja levantada, era extraño para un niño hacer esa clase de preguntas.

-Bueno, pues la verdad es una historia desde la fundacion de mi País...¿seguro que quieres oirla?

-Si- asintio el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Al momento Inglaterra empezo con un largo relato sobre las antiguas tribus de la Gran Bretaña, el cual resumiremos con sus ultimas palabras.

-Es decir, mi nombre se deriva de "Engla land", osea "Tierra de los Anglos", ¿entendiste?- a la hora de voltear a ver a el muchacho se encontro con que este dormia plasidamente a un lado suyo. Suspiro y se levanto para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Monarquía

_Dado que Inglaterra es uno de los países constituyentes del Reino Unido, el sistema político imperante es una monarquía constitucional con un gobierno parlamentario basado en el sistema Westminster._

El siempre respetaria a su reina, era como una diosa para el y nunca dejaria que le hisieran daño.

Hay bastantes paises que han cambiado su politica a fin de tener una Republica, sin embargo el lucharia por mantener sus costumbres, sin importar que otros lo tacharan de anticuado, esa era su desición.

Reino Unido (Acta de Union, 1707)

_El __**Acta de Unión de 1707**__ fueron las leyes aprobadas por los parlamentos de los Reinos de Inglaterra y Escocia, para implementar el __**Tratado de Unión**__ entre ambos países. Los efectos principales fueron dos:_

_Primero, crear un nuevo país, conocido en adelante con el nombre de Reino de Gran Bretaña. Hay que señalar que éste nombre era utilizado intermitentemente desde el 24 de marzo de 1603, cuando la corona de ambos reinos (no así sus parlamentos e instituciones nacionales) quedaron reunidos en la persona de Jacobo I de Inglaterra, primo de la Reina Isabel. _

_Segundo, disolver los parlamentos nacionales y establecer un Parlamento de Gran Bretaña, que funcionó en el Palacio de Westminster. _

La peor.

En definitiva, esa había sido, la peor idea que ha tenido.

No suele llevarse muy bien con el escoses, ya que este es el causante de muchos de sus "traumas" de niño, sin embargo, sus superiores desidieron que era la mejor solucion para evitar que se perdiera su trono*. Por otro lado, Escosia solo acepto para librarse de la crisis economica que estaba teniendo.

Cocina

Si, el SI sabia cocinar, no, su comida NO sabia mal, es solo que los paladares de los demas estan acostumbrados a la mala comida y por eso no logran apreciar sus platillos.

En la mesa se encontraban dos naciones bastante impacientes, ¿la razón?, morian de hambre y su hermano "conejo" no terminaba la comida.

Despues de unos 10 minutos de espera (que para ellos fue como media hora) entro el ingles con una caserola de la cual aun salio humo.

Mas tardo en ponerla en la mesa los hambrientos hermanos se abalanzaron a ella comiendo hasta que solo quedaron sobras (y luego peleando por ellas).

Arthur estaba feliz de que aunque sea a alguien le gustara su comida.

* * *

><p>Dejen Un Rewiew y se llevaran...¡un sexy Escocia de regalo!<p> 


End file.
